


Trying

by LucisAbsentia



Series: QuiObi Omegaverse 2020 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Obi-Wan Kenobi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Qui-Gon Jinn, QuiObi Omegaverse Week, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucisAbsentia/pseuds/LucisAbsentia
Summary: "It was a long few moments before either could speak. 'Do you think it worked?' Obi-Wan murmured, caressing soft circles onto the other’s abdomen.'I hope so,' came the reply, Qui-Gon laying his hand over Obi-Wan’s"In which Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan try for a family.Day Six prompt fulfilled: Mpreg
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: QuiObi Omegaverse 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807630
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88
Collections: QuiObi Omegaverse Week





	Trying

**Author's Note:**

> I've almost finished the week! Even though I've done it really late!

Obi-Wan grasped Qui-Gon’s hips, pulling him back into his thrust. He couldn’t help but stare as his cock disappeared into the other’s body, over and over, Qui-Gon eagerly accepting him with all sorts of faint, desperate noises.

“That’s it, love,” he breathed, his fingers tightening, hard enough to leave faint bruises. “You always take me so well.” He leaned over, pressing a kiss behind Qui-Gon’s ear before murmuring into it. “Tell me how you feel.”

Qui-Gon’s eyes were closed in rapture. Braced on his hands and knees, he pushed back, meeting his mate with every stroke. “I can feel every inch of you,” he breathed, turning his head, seeking out Obi-Wan’s mouth to try to claim a kiss. Obi-Wan was all too eager to give him what he sought, swallowing a moan that tore from Qui-Gon’s throat. When they broke apart, Qui-Gon sighed, head hanging low as he tried to keep himself up. “I feel full.”

Obi-Wan nodded, littering kisses across the broad expanse of his Omega’s shoulders. “You should,” he replied. He grit his teeth, snapping his hips forward. “I’m going to keep you full, for as long as it takes. Until you’re carrying my children.” His heart thrilled at the thought of that, the idea making him melt with tenderness despite the current passion of the moment. It was quickly overshadowed by the absolutely wrecked sound his lover made, large palm wrapping around his own cock and tugging until he came with a cry. Shuddering underneath the Alpha, Qui-Gon reached for one of his hands, clutching tightly. 

“Please,” he breathed, and oh, it was always so heady to hear Qui-Gon beg. “Give it to me, Alpha. Make me full.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t hold back a cry at that. His knot swelled and caught as he spilled inside the other, Qui-Gon’s body milking him for all he was worth. Tied together, he slumped over Qui-Gon’s back before shifting them carefully. He curled up around the larger form as best he could, one hand falling to Qui-Gon’s stomach. 

It was a long few moments before either could speak. “Do you think it worked?” Obi-Wan murmured, caressing soft circles onto the other’s abdomen.

“I hope so,” came the reply, Qui-Gon laying his hand over Obi-Wan’s. They’d been trying for a little while now without success, but it wasn’t time to lose hope yet. Obi-Wan knew it was normal to feel like it was taking too long, once you started actively trying. Both of them had been tested and come away with normal fertility results. It was just a matter of time. 

Qui-Gon entwined their fingers, bringing Obi-Wan’s hand to his lips. “I can still hardly imagine what it will be like to carry our child,” he murmured. “I want it desperately.”

Obi-Wan smiled, rubbing his cheek against Qui-Gon’s shoulder, beard scratching at his skin. “Whatever it’s like, I’ll be with you every step of the way,” he replied. They were ready for this, ready to be parents. 

Sated, and with thoughts of bringing new life into their family on their minds, both men drifted off, hope thumping heavy in their chests.

* * *

Qui-Gon frowned as he leaned against the wall, shifting as he tried to get comfortable in bed. Obi-Wan was off in a meeting, and Qui-Gon had some time to himself. He was attempting to use it to catch up on a novel, but no matter where he settled himself, he felt a vague sense of unease. He’d tried brewing his favorite tea to combat the anxiety, tried meditation too, but he simply couldn’t seem to settle down. 

It was absolutely maddening.

With a huff, he tossed the datapad onto the bed, feeling cross. He didn’t really want to greet Obi-Wan in a mood like this, without any reason, but nothing was helping. Force, but he missed Obi-Wan, too, which was ridiculous since he’d just seen him that morning before his mate had rushed off to the meeting. Slipping out of bed, and feeling like a fool, Qui-Gon grabbed one of Obi-Wan’s robes on a whim, holding it to his face and inhaling deeply. The scent of his Alpha was always good for helping him calm down, and if he couldn’t have Obi-Wan right in front of him at the moment then the robe was going to have to do.

With a quiet sense of relief, Qui-Gon took the robe back to their bed. He laid it down before pausing. Maybe a few more pillows might make him more comfortable? He moved to the closet, grabbing extra pillows and tossing them onto the bed, before grabbing another comforter as well. Perhaps it was simply a matter of physical comforts to ease his mind. 

Without any particular directions in mind, Qui-Gon rearranged the bed, fluffing pillows, piling blankets, hardly aware that the bed was becoming more bedding than mattress. Finally he felt satisfied, and he slipped into bed to pull Obi-Wan’s robe over him. That was it. That was what he needed, he had no idea why, but surrounded by comfort and Obi-Wan’s scent he felt at peace.

He couldn’t say how much later it was when Obi-Wan returned, but he was still laying in bed. He looked up to his mate as the Alpha paused, one eyebrow arched as he took in the sight.

“What’s all this?” Obi-Wan asked, slipping off his robe and moving to hang it up.

“No. Give it to me,” Qui-Gon responded, reaching a demanding hand for the article of clothing. It would have a fresher scent than the one he was currently holding.

Obi-Wan’s second eyebrow joined the first, but he handed the robe over. “Are there any blankets left in the closet?” he teased.

Qui-Gon shrugged. “One or two,” he replied. “The scratchy ones. Why do we still have those anyways?”

“They’re standard issue,” Obi-Wan replied. “Why are you piling everything on the bed?”

“I was uncomfortable,” Qui-Gon replied. “This helped.”

Obi-Wan gave a faintly disbelieving noise before a thought struck him. “This helped your discomfort?” he asked, earning a nod from the Omega. “Are you nesting? You don’t usually, and it shouldn’t be time for your heat.” 

Qui-Gon shrugged again. “It just felt right,” he replied. “I didn’t really think about it. I just missed you.” He met Obi-Wan’s gaze, and then the both of them had the same thought.

“Do you think - ?” Qui-Gon’s voice was hushed, the tiniest quivers of hope lacing his words.

Crossing to the bed, Obi-Wan sat down, winding his arm around Qui-Gon’s waist and pulling him closer until he could inhale his scent deeply. He closed his eyes, trying not to let his own hope color his intuition. Qui-Gon smelled like his favorite tea, yes, and earth, and cloves, and - something new, something sweeter that had never been there before. 

“Qui,” Obi-Wan whispered, pulling back, eyes wide. “Qui, I think - it worked, you smell different. You smell sweet. And you’re nesting -”

Qui-Gon stared for a moment, before giving a faint burst of laughter. “We’re going to have a baby?”

Obi-Wan nodded, cupping Qui-Gon’s cheeks, his smile wide and bright as the sun. “Yes.”

Qui-Gon pulled his mate closer, kissing him deeply. “It finally worked,” he breathed. They were going to grow their family. He was slightly terrified, but - this was what they wanted. He laughed again as Obi-Wan shifted them to lay down, the Alpha’s hands splayed wide on Qui-Gon’s stomach. With an incredulous stare, he lifted Qui-Gon’s shirt, just to get a better feel. Qui-Gon felt a rush of warmth and love flood him, and he sent it through their bond.

Eventually Obi-Wan managed to tear his gaze away. “You know we can’t sleep in this, Qui-Gon,” he managed to get out, gesturing to the bed.

“Oh yes we can,” Qui-Gon answered. “And we will.” It made him feel safe and secure. Obi-Wan was simply going to have to deal with it during this pregnancy. 

Obi-Wan couldn’t bring himself to argue. Qui-Gon grinned and leaned in to kiss him softly, knowing he’d be well-cared for. He always was.


End file.
